forget the past
by Hannah1796
Summary: Kol is still angry with his siblings and feels like an outcast to them then cami helps him deal with his pain and the things he left inside also he meets hope for the first time Kol is still kol in this this is a story of what if nobody's bodies were changed ONE SHOT


_Kol was sitting outside of rebekah's door step while everyone else was inside talking and having a good time_

_He didn't want to be near his family he still resented them for killing him so much he felt as if he didn't matter to them but they keep telling him that it's not true he just can't erase the pain they had caused him long ago_

_He definitely didn't want to be around the baby ether his siblings thought he was cruel to not want to see_

_His own neice but that's just how he was_

Kol?

Yes Elijah

Are you coming in

No i told you guys i don't want to be around you! Why don't you get that

What we did to you was in the past we would change it if we could

Unfortunately brother that's impossible

I'm not going to beg you to come in when your ready to be civil we'll be in here

_Kol hated how his brother tried to convince him to do things he wished he had been living in Denver still_

_Instead he had to follow his siblings and what they did_

Hey kol are you ok?

Yes Camille I'm fine you don't have to come out here and act like I'm one of your patients

I didn't come out here to do that i just wanted to see how you are doing but i am wondering why you are so

Resentful to your siblings

Cause I've been in the background for years next to them I'm nothing the only one who never acted that way towards me was...

Was who?

It's nothing never mind

Jeremy?

_Kol's eyes widened when she said that and he looked at her wondering how she knew about him_

How'd you know about him

Rebekah told me you too had a thing in Denver

It wasn't a thing he never let it get that close even when i tried he just kept saying he still loved bonnie

And what did you say about that

I said so what?

_Cami noticed kol's pain in his eyes he looked like he wanted to cry he never talks about his feelings to anyone _

_Including his siblings the ones that should know everything _

Didn't you try to kill Jeremy

I did but i still cared for him very much even though he didn't feel anything towards me not even our friendship

It was all over since i showed my true colors when i hit damon with the bat now he just thinks I'm dead he thinks I'm dead!

_Kol then began to cry everything out hold his head in his arms cami tried to comfort him by rubbing his back_

Even if he doesn't care about you anymore kol you still just can't shut people out and act like you don't care cause if you didn't you wouldn't be here crying your eyes out

No you don't get it it's my fault that he hated me cause i had to be like Klaus and be a jerk to everyone that got close to me

All that was in the past you can't live in the past anymore cause if you focus on that then you miss life and all

Of the good things in it cause your busy focusing on the bad things in the past i think if i focused on everything

I did in my past i wouldn't be the person i am right now so are you gonna sit here and sobb

Or are you going to go see your neice for the first time

_Kol had listened to what cami had said so he got up from the porch he was nervous about seeing hope for the_

_first time_

What if she doesn't like me?

She will

What does she look like

Like rebekah except with very little hair

_Cami walked into the house with kol he saw a little bed in the room he went over there to it and saw little baby hope she was so beautiful blue eyes little blonde hair and she was smiling kol then started to tear up he had brushed them away before getting the baby out_

_He lifted her in his arms and thought she was the cutest mikaelson baby he had ever seen_

Klaus Hayley she's so beautiful and she's not crying or anything while I'm holding her what did you say her name was again?

Hope her name is hope _(Klaus said with a smile)_

Hi hope I'm your uncle kol i hope I'll be your favorite uncle once we know each other better but it's odvious you'll like Elijah better i mean who wouldn't

_Kol looked over at Elijah and smiled he was so happy he met hope he thought he could never love but he was_

_wrong _


End file.
